


Depraved

by Alternate_Pigeon



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate_Pigeon/pseuds/Alternate_Pigeon
Summary: A short story of Leliana being a depraved little thing with the Wardens Mabari





	Depraved

We find Leliana in a dirty alley within the bustling of the city of Denerim

Leliana had done a lot of depraved things within her time as a bard, ranging from blackmail, murder, seduction, extortion and even kidnapping but this had to be the most depraved thing she had ever done she thought With a sly grin as she was rocked forward due to a powerful thrust of her current lover.

“mmm fuck me good boy” she moaned out as the Mabari continued to pound into her with relentless energy.

Lelianas Crimson locks were pasted to her face with sweat as she panted and groaned, with her cheeks flushed red, as she took the Mabaris hard cock deep into her soaking twat.

“Th-that’s it take your bitch. Make me yours” Leliana cried out feeling the Mabari pick up the pace of pounding her needy pussy. With the dog's hips crushed up to the fleshiness of the redheads heart shaped arse, she let out her loudest moan of the tryst yet as her fleshy walls clenched down on the doggie cock currently embedded inside her and pressing against the entrance of her womb. Leliana saw stars as her climax ripped through her causing her to arch her spine and press her rump back into the Mabari that has brought her to such heights.

Finally, The Mabari made his last hard thrust against his willing Bitch. Upon his powerful hind legs, he drove his red rod followed by his large knot all the way inside her quivering cunt, his lower body firmly crushing against her round arse. His big hanging sack tensed against the underside of her butt cheeks and he immediately began to deposit his thick Mabari load deep within her.

Just as her entrance was firmly plugged and the first spurts of hot viscous cum hit her cervix, Leliana was driven to climax again. Her whole body trembled and then tensed up, not only forcing her to emit a deep, hoarse moan towards the sky. The Mabari leaned heavily on top of her as he pumped her full, but with the incredible amount of ecstasy flowing through her, it didn't seem to matter. 

Too soon for chantry sisters likely, a wobbly Mabari clambered clumsily up and around, taking up a standing position on the ground facing away from her. His firmly knotted sex continued to pump his viscous seed into her into a good minute more, as expected. Leliana laid there with her pussy full to the brim with a Mabari cock that was slowly filling her womb with canine seed.

Once his slick withered length eventually pulled out of her d womanhood, Leliana slowly on her unsteady limbs turned around so that she was face to face the cock that had just been pounding her pussy, she let out a quiet groan as she felt some of the Mabaris generously-sized load trickle out of her and fall to the dirty alley floor.

Leliana on her hands and knees covered in dirt and sweat let forward a gave the red meat in front of her a quick peck on the tip for proceeding to lather it in licks. Her outstretched tongue followed by her lips briefly wrestled with the tip of his red rod before she deftly took the bulk of his intoxicating cock into her mouth. She hummed in delight as she started to suckle the Mabari cock, enjoying the mixed flavour of her own pussy juice and Mabari cock and seed.

She made a few long, slow and deep fellating motions around his wonderful shaft. She couldn't quite take any of him inside her throat given the somewhat restricted position but regardless she did her all to savour the moment. Soon though she started to increase the speed and intensity of her work, squeezing and sucking him with her lips, tongue and inner cheeks with more passion. Her bare neck did most of the work as she bobbed back and forth, her long hair down the left side of her face lightly swishing back and forward in sync. With her work done and the Mabari cleaned up, she quickly got her self sorted and in a presentable fashion and stepped out on to the streets of Denerim with a spring in her step… and semen trailing down her leg.


End file.
